You Found Me
by McSpastic
Summary: Jude's life is rough as it is, but it will be worse once Tommy leaves and she gets an abusive boyfriend. Started before Season 2 finale.


**Author's Note:** Hey! I orignally had this up under Perfect186, then McSpastic, but I decided to delete it and rewrite because I thought it was suckish. I also started this fanfiction before Season Two even finished, but I think you should be able to follow along.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. I only own this plot. I don't own the song in this chapter either. That belongs to Kelly Clarkson, or whoever has the rights to it.

**Summary:** Jude's life is rough as it is, but it will be worse once Tommy leaves and she gets an abusive boyfriend. Started before Season 2 finale.

Please Read and Review! I really appreciate the reviews!

* * *

Jude was lying down on her bed trying to think of a new song. She already had the tune, but it was the lyrics that were giving her trouble. There were so many things going on in her life that it was hard for her to pick just one thing to write about. Sure she could write about Jamie or Speid, but she knew that whoever she didn't write about would get jealous of the one that she did write about. Suddenly she had a burst of inspiration. _I could write about him,_ she thought to herself. _All he ever does is creep into my mind and dreams._ She thought it out a bit more and finally decided what- or in this case whom- she was going to write about.

Jude was scribbling furiously when she heard of clap of thunder. _Holy crap, that sounding like freaking bullets. _About an hour later Sadie knocked on Jude's door.

"Jude," Sadie questioned peeking into Jude's room.

"Yeah Sadie," Jude replied not looking up from her notebook.

Sadie sighed. "This isn't that easy to say but-"

This got Jude's attention. "What Sadie? You're scaring me."

"Jude, Tommy's been in a car accident. He's in the hospital."

Jude gasped, shocked at the idea that _he_ was hurt. "Oh my God, is he going to be alright?"

Sadie ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I'm not sure; I'm heading over to the hospital right now if you wanted to come."

"Um, yeah, I'll meet you outside." Jude still had to digest the fact that Tommy, _her_ Tommy, was hurt and in the hospital.

Sadie smiled a sad, knowing smile and left to go start the car.  
Jude put her guitar in a case, grabbed the lyrics she had just wrote, and went to the hospital hoping that Tommy would wake up if he listened to a love song about him.

Jude sat in the car on the verge of tears. Sadie looked over at her sister. While holding on to the steering wheel with one hand, Sadie held on to Jude's hand with the other. Sadie spoke up and said, "Jude, Tom's a strong guy; he'll make it through."

"I know, I just feel so bad," Jude replied not looking up.

Sadie sighed, knowing her stubborn sister would still feel bad no matter what she said. "I know you do but we'll be there soon, and we'll visit him every day until he wakes up, okay?" Jude just nodded in response.

When Jude and Sadie got to the hospital, they asked the nurse where Tommy was. Once they got to his room, Sadie went in first. The doctor had told the two that Tommy was in a coma and might not be able to hear if they talked to him, but they could try if they wanted to anyway.

Jude waited patiently and when Sadie came out of the room, she had tears in her eyes. Jude hugged her and said comfortingly, "It'll be alright, Sades."

Jude went into room and felt a sudden chill. She always hated hospitals. She looked over at Tommy and saw that he looked so helpless. She sighed and sat down on the chair that was placed next to the bed. "This song is for you Tommy. It's called, 'You Found Me.'" She opened her guitar case, took out her guitar, and started strumming.

"Is this a dream?

If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high

I've become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

Till you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was looking)

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me."

Jude finished the song barely holding back the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. She put her guitar back in her case and was about to leave until she heard somebody talk. "That was great Jude."


End file.
